


Surprising for everyone

by 20mcdanno_fanatic10



Category: CHiPs
Genre: M/M, Romance, a whole lot of emotions, surprise mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20mcdanno_fanatic10/pseuds/20mcdanno_fanatic10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jon and ponch have been dating each other in secret but what happens when jon becomes pregnant?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay chapter 1 is now finished...on with chapter 2
> 
> ENJOY!!

"Ahh! Damn pants!" Jon shouted out as Ponch came running into their bedroom to see what was going on. Jon was on the bed laying on his back trying to zip up his pants and it wasn't working. "Do not laugh at me if you want any of this tonight!"

"Hey okay I won't, don't worry..."

"Don't worry he says. Look at me Ponch I am gaining weight and it's all your fault!"

"My fault!? what did I do?"

"Made me comfortable-that's what happened."

"Huh? what are you talking about?"

"Whenever people are in love with each other and they start getting serious like moving in together-they become comfortable."

"What the hell? I have never heard of that. That's gotta be an old wives tale."

Before Jon could answer him, he threw his hand over his mouth and ran to the bathroom before throwing up. Ponch came in there and started rubbing his hand up and down Jon's back in a soothing manner. Once he was finished he moved to the sink to rinse out his mouth, "Babe you don't look very good. Take a sick day."

Jon smiled, "Frank you are too good for me but I feel better."

"Well if you think you want to go into work today then I'm okay with just don't start throwing up on the side of the road."

"Oh haha very funny. Come Mr. Funnyman, lets go to work."

They actually made into roll call before it started but then Jon got sick again and ran to the bathroom. He came back and tried to quietly sit down next to Ponch but the Sargent wasn't having any of it, "So nice you could join us Baker."

"Uhh sorry sarg, it won't happen again."

"better not...anyway you have your assignments on the board. Dismissed."

"You feeling any better Jon?" Ponch asked with concern lacing his voice.

"No actually I feel worse--I guess I will be taking that sick day."

"Please get better"

"It's okay Ponch--don't worry" He replied as he went off in search of the Sargent

He went to his office and knocked, "Come in"

"Hey I need to take a sick day today. I thought I was feeling better but I actually feel worse."

"What's wrong?"

"I've been throwing up every morning but it always went away but today it doesn't seem to want to go away. Maybe I just need a day off."

"Okay but if you don't feel any better by tomorrow you are going to the doctor."

"Okay Sarg." Jon replied as he left the office to head for the lockers to change. On the way there he ran into Ponch, "Hey ba-buddy...you feeling any better?"

Jon smiled knowing his almost slip up by calling him 'babe', "No I'm not so the Sarg is sending me home with orders that if i'm not feeling better by tomorrow then I've got to go to the doctor."

"Aww well I hope you're not getting sick then passing it on to me."

"Yeah me too cuz we both know how you are when you're sick."

They both laughed as they went their separate ways. Once he changed he headed home where the bed was looking pretty good for a nice long nap. He knew it would be a while before Francis got home to cuddle with him because surprising as it is, he does like to hold Jon when they are in bed.


	2. Doctor's visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they go to the doctor's the next day and have some very surprising results

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay here's the rest of the chapter...sry I haven't gotten back to it-RL has been really crazy busy!!

Ponch woke to the sound of someone retching in the bathroom so he got up and went to see Jon getting up from the floor after spilling his guts in the toilet. "Babe I think we should call the doctor. how long have you been throwing up and it still hasn't gone away."

After rinsing his mouth, "Yeah you're right."

Laughing Ponch replied, "All the time...here you go lie down while I will call the doctor's office to see if we can get you in today."

Giving him a peck on the lips, "Sure" then went to go lie down on the bed in which he fell instantly asleep. Frank just smiled as he went to go call Jon's doctor. After a few minutes he came back to the bedroom to gently wake him up, "Babe...hey Jon....just wanted to let you know that you have a 10:00AM appointment with Dr. Smith today."

"Thank you so much! Would you mind getting me some crackers and spirit?"

"Sure..." He came back to Jon asleep again, "Babe-wake up I have the crackers and spirit for you. You think you can keep this down?" Again his voice was full of worry and concern for his lover.

Jon just smiled at the way Ponch cared for him, "Yes I hope so" he replied as he begin to nibble on it.

After a few minutes, "How about now?"

"I think it's going to stay down but I do feel better. Come on let's get dressed and head down to the doctor's office."

Fast track to the doctor's office they sit in the waiting room waiting to be called, "Do you want me to go with you Jon?"

"Yes please" He replied as he suddenly felt vulnerable for some reason.

"Jon Baker" The nurse called.

They got up and followed her but stopped shortly to get weighed and after stepping off the scale, they followed her to the exam room where she took his blood pressure and temp, "Wait here the doctor will be with shortly."

"Okay thanks"

Ponch noticed that Jon had a worried look on his face so he stood up in front of him and cupped his face, "Don't worry i'm sure it's nothing to worry about and even if it is something then we will deal with it because we have each other. okay?"

Jon smiled feeling better, "Okay" then there was knock on the door as he came into the room, "Hello Jon haven't seen you in a while which is good. but i'm guessing you're not feeling well."

"Very perceptive Dr. Smith but yes I've been throwing up and I just feel tired all the time."

"How long have you been like this?"

"Oh about two weeks I guess"

"Okay we're going to take some blood to see what's going-it shouldn't take that long and while we wait i'm going to put you on a IV drip because you're dehydrated."

An hour later he came back in with a sonogram machine and told Jon to lie back on the table and pull his shirt up.

"Doc is something wrong?" Ponch asked with a look of concern and worry etched in his face and voice. Jon smiled as he took a hold of his hand, "Babe it's going to be okay right doc?"

"Yes I just want to make sure these lab results are correct."

He turned it on with the picture popping up and the sound of a strong fast heartbeat surrounding the room.

"What is that sound?"

"That is the sound of your baby's heartbeat. Jon you're pregnant."


	3. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well jon finds out he's pregnant-now what are they going to do? in a sense where jon freaks out about showing and trying to hide from his fellow officers

The astonished look on both of their faces didn't even began to describe how surprised they were. "Frank...Frank...are you okay?" Jon asked

"Yeah I'm just having a hard time wrapping my head around this. Doc, how is it that Jon is pregnant? I mean he is a guy and we just didn't think it was possible."

"Well some people are born differently and this is what happens. Jon did you know that you could have children?"

"No I thought I was a guy but my mom always told me that I was special but I thought she was just trying to make me feel better. why didn't she tell me?" Tears started rolling down his cheeks and he angrily wiped them away. "Ahh what is happening to me?!"

"Jon Baker get a hold of yourself' Ponch grabbed his face to make him look at him, "Now look at me honey, I love you no matter what and this...this right here' he put one hand on Jon's stomach, 'is the proof of our love. We made this baby from our love. I love you Jonathan Baker now and forever and I don't want to ever stop, will you marry me?"

Jon didn't know what to say because he had never heard him speak like that from the heart, "Are you asking me because you want to or because you got me pregnant?"

"No Jon not because I got you pregnant but I've been trying to plan a perfect time to ask you and it just never came till right now."

Jon smiled, "Yes I will marry you and thank you for loving me" Frank leaned down to capture Jon lips and gave him a kiss of a lifetime.

"Congratulations guys! I'm so happy for you!!" Dr. Smith stated

"Oh my god! i'm sorry!" Jon stated loudly

"Don't be sorry-be yourselves."

"Uh no what am I going to tell the Sarg?! we don't know how he's going to react when he finds out that i'm pregnant and getting married to you?"

"Jon...Jon slow down, we've got a little time before you start showing. We'll think of something...."

"Really because my pants are getting tight and I think i'm already starting to show a little bit. doc how long do I have before I start full on showing?"

"Well that depends on each person but you'll probably start showing around 3 months. Look you're only 2 weeks along so don't panic now. Besides it's not good for you or the baby. Please take it easy and no more riding motorcycles; it's dangerous. take a desk duty or something."

"Oh great now I've ride a desk now. that's just great...."

Frank just looked puzzled, "Don't worry about this Frank, it's just a mood swing." Dr. Smith informed him

"Uhh doc how long do these mood swings last?" Frank asked

"depends on the person so it might be a long 9 months for you both. oh and don't forget cravings, back aches, and everything else that goes with being pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll post more tom


	4. telling the Sargent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jon is very nervous about telling the Sargent but with Ponch being there and supportive, he knows he can do anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok I know that it's been a while since I've updated anything but RL got in the way and then I just didn't feel like it-I think I was in a slump but i'm back now after reading some stories....i'll try to updated all my stories....

The next morning Jon woke up dreading the day already because one-he runs to the bathroom to throw up and two-telling Sargent about getting married and being pregnant. Frank can see that Jon is very nervous about telling him so he walks over to Jon who is just staring at the closet, "Can't make up your mind on what to wear?" he asks casually

"Yeah everything is getting a bit snug on me and I know what you're doing..." Jon turns his head to look at Ponch who just gives him a flash of that blinding white smile.

"Look babe, it's going to be okay and don't worry i'll be there with you." He takes his hand and brings Jon down for slow sensual kiss that just leaves him with a smile that can last for days.

"Alright i'll try not to worry."

"Good because it's not good for you or our baby." Frank replies as they finish getting dressed and head to the CHP HQ.

When they arrive they go into Joe's office, "Hey Sarg can we speak with you?"

He knew it was serious when Frank closed the door and allowed Jon to sit down first. "What's up guys?"

They both looked at each other nervously then looked back at him, "Well ummm there's a couple of things."

"Okay...?" he replied quizzically. 

Frank decided that he would go ahead and spit it out because there was no sense in beating around the bush, "Jon and I are dating."

Joe smiled, "Is that why you guys were so nervous? I mean I know I can be a pain sometimes but i'm not like that-geeez what do you take me for?"

Frank just laughed, "But wait there's more..."

"Oh really-what else could there be?"

This time Jon piped up, "I'm pregnant with Frank's baby."

Joe blinked a couple of times then smiled and started laughing which didn't go very well with Jon. His hormones were all over the place and now he was on the verge of crying which made Frank wanna punch Joe. He realized that they were serious not kidding around because he saw the way Frank was trying to comfort Jon and he could see Jon wiping away tears, "Ahh look guys I'm sorry-I thought you were kidding around. Please accept my sincerest apologies."

"Why why would I kid about something like that?" Jon asked in a quivering voice

"I don't know and I am very sorry." Joe decided not to say anything else because he valued his own life when he saw the way Frank looked at him-if looks could kill, he'd be dead.

"Thanks Joe." Frank stated

"So how far along are you Jon?"

"about 2 weeks but everything is getting snug on me and I hate it."

"Well how about you and Frank take the rest of the day off to do whatever you need to okay?"

Jon looked up in surprise with tears in his eyes, "Really?"

"Yeah I mean go on get outta here." Joe said as they got up to leave; Jon pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you so much for not making me feel like a freak."

Joe didn't say anything he just hugged him back.

After they changed back into their regular clothes they headed to the clothing store which Jon was very grateful for Frank to do that. "So what should I make for dinner tonight?" Frank asked

Jon smiled, "Well if my stomach will calm down I really want Mexican food."

Frank laughed as he agreed to cook the Mexican food which sounded good to him also. they spent a quiet night at home with some soft music, candlelight and good food. Frank really upped the romance which Jon didn't mind-that's what he always loved about him because he didn't let just anybody see this side of him. they fell asleep cuddled on the couch intertwined together.


End file.
